Little MissLestrange
by RoseRainWithLove25
Summary: What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had actually loved one another or as much as they could while still being themselves. What if they had feelings other than hate and pride, but also love. What if just as they have hurt people in battle and even out of it they were also hurt? What if they were people before they became crazy? What if they had a daughter?


I was inspired to write this fanfiction by Rocks-my-socks fanfiction called Bella's Reason. It just gave me this Idea. What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had actually loved each other at least as much as they could love one another romantically and still be themselves. What if they had feelings other than hate and pride, but also love. What if just as they have hurt people in battle and even out of it they were also hurt? What if they were people before they became crazy? What if they had a little girl? A little Miss. Lestrange.

Little Miss. Lestrange

Pains and Seeing

Bellatrix sat in a porcelain tub with water and what seemed like millions of swirls of blood that seemed to have miraculously just become blood. As she sat there, she turned her head slowly and saw her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. As she saw his she remembered him in Hogwarts, how he seemed to tower above every one and impose an air of intimidation to the younger students around him. She remembered the arrogance with which he carried himself that same arrogance that she recognized in herself. But as she saw him now it was know where to be seen, he was sitting beside her with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and most disconcerting was the slight tremble that seemed to shake his strong frame. As if threatening to collapse him from the inside out.

She sat there in a daze wondering and remembering, slowly her senses began to come back to her and she was suddenly assaulted by the pain. Bellatrix began to laugh, her and her husband enjoyed pain with pleasure if anything they need the pain to get to the pleasure. Sometimes she felt that they had once been old spirits that where so conceited to everything that they could feel everything from the wind that they were apart to the shifts of the earth. That they had been stuffed into this delicate dull bodies and that was why they needed more than genital strokes and light pressure to get them somewhere other than bed. She was their laughing when she saw it. She saw it in his eyes, in the twitch in his mouth when stained to keep in check. She saw it in his defeated posture. It suddenly all came crashing on her and she broke Bellatrix of the Ancient Noble and Proud House of Black broke in the most devastating of falls. She broke in a way she thought was imposable to brake especially for it to have befallen her.

She sobbed an she shook she cried and she screamed, she was in such excruciating pain in places she thought she had been successful in burying deeply within herself that no force could have freed it. This place that was never expected to surface that seemed so tender but crippling with its intensity. The only thing she could think say "I don't like this pain. Pleas Rodolphus pleas take it away. "between her gut wrenching cry's, sobs, and screams. All Rodolphus Lestrange could do for his wife Bellatrix Lestrange was hold her. He held her as he shook with the intensity of holding at bay his own pain. How did it all change so suddenly? Was the one thing going through both their minds, as they stud suspended in the darkness of the Lestrange ancestral home that reflected the darkness of their pain, the silence of the abyss that they found themselves falling into.

Flashback

Bellatrix Black now Lestrange was a woman that was accustomed to getting what she wanted, the way she wanted, and when she wanted. So the responsibilities and precautions that came with her condition where quite frustrating at times but she tried her hardest to deal with dignified silence but she had never been good at this tactic, she was better versed at loud demanding arrogance. Which suited her husband exceedingly well for that was a language he understood, but even with this it was not easy to deal with a pregnant Bellatrix Lestrange when she was told "No dear I'm sorry you can't attend the raid." Or "No dear you can't do that." She had begun to become infuriated to the point of grinding her teeth and resisting the urge to hex the user of the fraise NO DEAR. So when the day came for a Death Eater Meeting and her husband began his rebuke with no dear there was a loud crash, and this was how Rodolphus Lestrange became aware of his spoiled wife's irritation. She came toward him with trembling hands and a terrifying exasperation, all sighs of an on coming storm. He had survived her temper but with the added bonus of pregnancy hormones he didn't think that he would survive the ordeal.

So as he saw his wife begin "No dear-!" he quickly made his way to her side and felt her hard stomach against his side as he began to message her lower back the one place at the moment that would shut her up and calm her down enough to be reasoned with and began.

"Bella dear pleas calm down, I know that this has been difficult for you so how about we go to this last meeting and begin to make preparations for once the baby is here so you will be able to continue being involved as you were before." Bellatrix agreed halfheartedly and went to get ready. Now Rodolphus Lestrange was not a codling, compliant, nor soft willed man by nature. If anything he was just as suborn arrogant and accustomed to getting what he wanted by any means necessary much like his wife. Usually when they situated themselves in a row like that neither of them would give in usually leading to more aggressive measures. Some of the best sex they've had has been while fighting, that was the adventure being married to Bellatrix you never know what you will end up with bliss or blood. And this was the reason that he had decided to be a bit lenient with his wife, because he was sure it would it be a lot more difficult for her to control her outbursts so why make it even more trying on themselves. So he had resolved to be a bit compliant with her, and this is how they found themselves making their way to the Death Eater meeting.

Rodolphus had a protective hand on the small of his wife's back and as they made their way to the meeting he could feel the bump brushing against his side it was a strange concept for both of them to come to terms with but not in a necessarily bad way which disconcerted them both greatly. "Rodolphus you might want to wipe that smirk off your face." she whispers to him.

As they got closer to the building they began to hear all the ruckus inside, they didn't pay it much attention they were a rowdy bunch. But as he opened the door he realized that maybe this time it wasn't the rowdiness to blame, but the battle taking place. "Bella" he breaths as he brings her in tightly to his side as they begin to leave, as the battle begins to spill out of the building. He continuously hurls curses at the aurors spilling out after them with the help of his wife by his side.

He managed to whisper, "We're almost there." Before hearing small yelp. He looked behind them to see, and they were the Longbottoms where when they shot another curse at Bellatrix. Them he looked down, and he saw it her hitched breath, the tremor go thru her, and her collapse into his arms. By the time the Longbottoms could blink they were gone.

He couldn't bare to look at her he was scared to, because he felt it. The warmth and slickness of her blood, the clammy fevered feel of her skin.

When the medic witch got their it was too late, there was no baby.

End of Flashback

Time skip to trial

Bellatrix Lestrange stud with an impeccable posture (taking into account that she had pounds of chains upon her) in front of her judges. Alongside her husband and his brother Rabastan Lestrange and another fellow Death Eater for the crimes committed ageist the Longbottom family. It was enough to make her want to tear them all limb from limb. She would crackle as she heard their thoughts they thought her evil and crazy. It was more along the lines of wounded and wild. How could she not have been, when she had gone thru so much pain and they had been blessed. Most of the Death Eaters knew of the tragedy that had befallen the Lestrange line and had been cautious not to involve the Longbottoms to leave it to the couple for when the recuperated enough to pay them a visit. And they had paid them a lengthy visit indeed. Rodolphus crackled along with her as he heard that thought yes indeed they had made a very special house call.

'Let them deal with the pain.' They resolved.

"You have all been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban

8 months and 2 weeks later in Azkaban

Sometimes if they remembered they would look at each other, their cells where right in front of one another. But if they did for to long they would forget the bars. And that pain was horrible but never as bad as that pain. But as they would look at one another Rodolphus began to notice something quit strange as of course did Bella. She was getting bigger, sickly as well but also bigger. But they couldn't concentrate long enough to figure out why until today of course. It was late or at least Rodolphus thought it was. He had been sleeping when suddenly a sharp scream coming from Bellatrix cell startled him into action. He hurled himself at the gates containing him. And their he saw her laying on the poor excuse of a cot.

"It hurts Rodolphus pleas, pleas help!" He had never seen her in such a state, suddenly he relived why because he had never seen her in labor. And he was going to see everything, and he did mostly because he was in shock.

Two hours later Bellatrix had in her arms the smallest beautiful creature he thought he would ever witness. He struggled agenst the bars, he couldn't stand it anymore he wouldn't be able to hold her he sobbed and so did his wife. "Rodolphus we have to get her to Cissy, she (sob) she can't stay here."

After a good hour of yelling and the cries of the baby a muggle guard finally came. "What do you want?"

"How would you feel about making a substantial amount of money for a small favor?" Rodolphus

2 Days later

Narrcissa had never heard this particular noise in her home or near it for that matter so when she looked out the window to see one of those muggle cars in her front lawn worried her greatly. Muggles never just drove into their drive way, as she thought about it she was certain that Lucius had told her the only way a muggle could walk onto their land was by being directed to it and some magic on their person and then never recall it again. With that on her mind and a great amount of worry she hurried to the door and made her way to the muggle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"Are you Narrcissa?" the man asks as he makes his way to the back seat door.

To in shock she responds. "Yes"

"Good." He says gruffly, as he comes with a little baby and plops her in to Narrcissa arm with a letter.

"My money?" demands the man. Narrcissa quickly congers some muggle money and takes the baby with her inside as the man leaves. She can only stare because she can see it all around this little baby the both of them breath and live thru her because she is the perfect balance between the two. This the her sisters daughter. Narrcissa looks at the envelope where it reads Lyra Vega Lestrange. This is the new Lestrange.


End file.
